All In the Family
by gnrkrystle
Summary: Peter, Claire, and Nathan share a special night together. I suck at summaries...read if you are not faint of heart! lol


**Title**: All in the Family

**Pairing:** Claire/Peter/Nathan

**Rating:** NC-17

**Summary:** They are finally a family, as dysfunctional as that may be.

**Spoilers:** ".07" probably

**Warnings:** Fictional Character Incest, underage sex, the usual with these three

**A/N:** This is my first attempt at all three Petrelli's at one time. Also, not beta'd so don't crucify me! Hope you enjoy. I've wanted to write these three together for a while. I don't know how happy I am with it…we'll see!

Her breath caught in her throat. She knew she should turn away but she couldn't bring herself to move from the spot just outside of Nathan's office in the mansion she now called home. She was hidden well behind a pillar, standing there, watching brothers in the throes of passion.

Peter, her Peter, was bent over Nathan's desk, Nathan behind him, both in various states of undress. Her father and her uncle were fucking each other a stones throw away from their mother's bedroom, and they didn't seem worried about it. They were lost in each other, and the site of them grunting and thrusting in unison was the most erotic sight she'd ever seen.

She wondered why she was not jealous. She loved Peter. She knew she did, even if it was wrong. And he loved her back. After he "died" they confessed this fact to each other. But here he was, being fucked by his big brother, and all she could think was, 'I wish I was in the middle of that.' The thought should have scared her. This was her uncle she loved. And the way Nathan was making Peter scream, she was becoming aware of the fact that she wouldn't mind being in Peter's position right at that moment, even if he was her father.

She almost moaned as Peter and Nathan came, simultaneously, and Nathan lay, panting, on top of Peter. She pulled herself away from her spot behind the pillar and entered the room before she could stop herself. There was something urging her movements that she couldn't explain.

She opened the glass door and Peter and Nathan almost flew apart like shrapnel, looking up to see who had caught them.

"Claire, I can explain," Peter said, pulling his boxers on in one swift movement. Nathan blushed and did the same.

Peter made his way over to her, and she wanted to speak, but he words weren't working. Peter didn't know exactly _how_ he was going to explain what she had seen, but he couldn't lose her. Not after he found out she loved him as much as he loved her. "Baby," he said, his voice straining. Nathan's ears perked up at that.

Claire's voice still wasn't working, so she let her body do the talking. She reached out, pulled Peter to her and crashed her lips to his. "Mmm," she moaned as he gave into the kiss after moment's hesitation.

"What are you doing?" Peter asked, pulling back and cupping her face. Nathan watched them in silence, though he didn't move to get dressed. He was captivated by the seen in front of him. He knew he should be jealous. Peter was his. Or he had always sort of thought of Peter that was. But strangely, watching him kiss Claire seemed right. He'd never liked Peter's girlfriends (or the occasional boyfriend) and he had always known it was because none of those people got Peter like he did. Claire was different. She was the only person who saw Peter like he did.

"I…I saw you two in her," Claire said, "And, I don't know. I just wanted to come in. I wanted to…" she trailed off, shaking her head, and feeling stupid at her confession.

"Wanted to what?" Peter asked, a smile on his face. He knew exactly what she wanted at that moment, as he read her thoughts.

"I wanted to join you guys." Claire finally said, looking past Peter and Nathan. His eyes bulged out of his head, and his mouth flew open. That was not what he was expecting. The thought excited him, and he knew he should feel bad about that, but to tell the truth, after sex with Peter, his brain never really worked well.

"Claire, are you serious?" Peter asked, knowing what she was thinking, but needing to know if she really wanted this as much as he did. Sharing his lovers, together, would be fulfilling his wildest fantasy. The only problem was Nathan. He wanted it too. Peter knew that. But Nathan wouldn't admit that easily.

Or so he thought. The next thing Peter knew, Nathan was making long, confident strides toward them. Looking like a president, even in his boxers. He pulled Claire out of Peter's arms and into his own, dipping her back and pressing his lips to hers.

Claire melted into him and moaned as he kissed her, her hands coming up to hold onto his neck. Peter smiled at the two of them. "Claire…" Nathan breathed, his eyes glazed over as he looked her in the eyes. "Do you still want…" he said, without finishing.

"Yes," she said, her voice husky with lust.

"Then lets go," he said, taking her hand and offering his other to Peter. Peter was giddy. He took his brother's hand and eagerly followed him up to the master bedroom where he was leading them.

Once inside, Nathan closed and locked the door. They all stood there looking at each other, awkwardly, as if they didn't know what to do now that they had a little privacy.

Peter made the first move. He pulled Nathan and Claire toward him, forming a triangular group hug. He kissed Claire sweetly on the lips and then Nathan, who then kissed each other. "How do we…" Claire said, self-consciously, "I mean…I've never done this." She said, blushing.

"We can do whatever you want, Claire," Nathan said. As wrong as this was, his thoughts were on her, and he wanted to make this the best night of her life. He needed to. He needed to show her that she was a part of his family in the way Peter was. He knew it was wrong but the connection he felt to her was much stronger than his connection with Heidi or his sons. Maybe it was their unique blood that bound them together, just like in bound him to Peter.

"Can you undress me?" she asked, looking up at them. They both swallowed in unison before moving into action. Nathan tugged her shirt over hear head while Peter deftly removed her pants.

"You're so beautiful," Peter breathed, placing soft kisses on her knees, then her thighs, then her stomach, all the way up to her lace covered breasts, and finally her neck.

"Oh wow,' she breathed as Peter attacked her neck and Nathan rubbed her back, moving his tongue in and out of her hot mouth.

Peter began walking them both toward the bed, and as Claire's legs hit it, they three of them fell onto the bed, a pill of arms and legs. There was no way of telling where one of them ended and the other began.

Lips and tongues battled for dominance on Claire's body and she was overwhelmed by the sensations her body was feeling. "Wait," she breathed, breaking a kiss, with whom, she didn't know.

"Are you ok?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah," she assured, smiling at them both. Peter was wrapped around her lower half, kissing her stomach and Nathan was near her head, running his fingers through her unruly hair. "Can we just…slow down?" she asked. "I want to remember this."

They smiled at her and nodded, simultaneously. They decided to take turns. Peter, being the younger brother, let his older brother take the lead. He moved off of Claire, and further onto the bed. He pulled Claire with him and laid her against him. She snuggled against him and he unclasped her bra, flinging it across the room.

Claire felt self-conscious and began to cover herself, but Nathan stopped her. "Don't do that," he said, "You're beautiful." Claire smiled and leaned forward to kiss him. The kiss quickly grew deeper and stronger. His kisses were different than Peter's. Nathan was powerful, rough, and thorough. Peter's kisses were intense, passionate, and all consuming.

Peter's hands wrapped around Claire, letting his fingers lightly graze her nipples. She arched into his touch as Nathan kissed down her neck. He sucked at her collarbone and marveled as the hickey he left there immediately vanished. "That happens," Claire laughed as she watched his face. He smiled up at her and continued his journey down her body.

When Nathan's mouth and Peter's hands came into contact on one of her nipples, Claire's body jerked forward and her eyes slipped shut. "Fuck," she moaned, biting her lips as her head slipped back. Peter took that opportunity to cover her mouth with his.

He kept his hands on her breasts as Nathan moved down to Claire's stomach, tongue fucking her belly button. Her thighs were clinched together, trying to rub away some of the tension building up inside her. She had never felt like this before. She didn't think she could ever masturbate again.

Nathan looked up at her for permission as his fingers tucked under the sides of her panties. She smiled and nodded, her stomach doing flip-flops in anticipation of what was next. He peeled off her dripping wet panties and through them behind his head.

Nathan smelled her arousal and his cock jumped. He almost had to hold back a moan. He felt like a hormonal teenager as he thought about tongue fucking the raving beautiful in front of him. He gently spread her legs and Claire moaned as cold air hit her wet pussy.

Nathan placed soft, sweet kisses up her thighs until her reached his destination. He flicked his tongue out, making contact with her erect clit. "Oh god," she moaned. "That's…that's really good," she said, and Nathan smiled against her wet skin.

He licked her a few more times, reveling in the tremors traveling through her body. Peter held her tight and ground his teeth as her movements rubbed against his painfully hard cock. He let a moan pass his lips, but Claire and Nathan were too involved to notice.

Nathan slid one hand up Claire's leg, slowly, and entered a digit into her warm tight sheath. He groaned feeling how tight she was just against one finger. "Oh God!" she moaned, feeling warm heat feel her body. He knew she was close, and he curved his finger around to hit her g-spot as he sucked on her clit.

"Yes! NATHAN!" she almost screamed as her muscles tensed. Her legs began to shake and Peter and Nathan continued their ministrations until her breath hitched, her head flew back and she came hard around Nathan's finger. "FUCK!" she moaned, grinding her hips into him to prolong the feeling of ecstasy.

Nathan milked her until she lay limp on top of Peter. He removed his fingers and mouth from her and looked at her flushed form, his cock as hard as it had ever been.

"Wow," Claire said, when she finally came back to earth. "That was amazing."

Nathan smiled and leaned forward kissing her lightly on the mouth. She moaned as she tasted herself on his lips. "My turn," Peter said, good-naturedly.

Claire slowly moved off of him and Nathan pulled her into his arms. She was leaning against him now. She could feel how hard he was, and she took delight in knowing that she did that to him. That making her come had made him hard.

Peter moved in between her legs, supporting himself by placing his elbows on either side of Nathan's legs. He kissed her slowly and passionately, and she moved her arms up to pull him closer to her, never able to feel him close enough. Nathan had been great, but Peter was her soul mate. She knew it. She wound her fingers in his long, dark hair and bit his lips lightly, soothing them with a swipe of her tongue.

"Peter," she breathed, pulling him back to look at her.

"Tell me what you want, baby." He said, almost out of breath.

"Make love to me," she said, seriously.

"Are you sure?" Peter asked. He knew she was a virgin. He could hear the fear in her thoughts.

"Yes," Claire said. "I want it to be you, and I want it to be like this." She looked up at Nathan when she said the last part. He smiled at her and kissed her nose.

Peter smiled and brushed the hair out of her face, "Ok," he said, kissing her once more on the lips before pulling his boxers off.

Nathan watched them with lust in his eyes. They were so beautiful…even more beautiful together. Why had God made them related when this night had been so natural? When it was obvious that Claire and Peter belonged together?

Peter settled between her legs again and took his cock in his hands, directing it to Claire's impossibly wet pussy. He looked to his brother, who nodded in understanding. Nathan lifted Claire's chin and gave her a soul-searing kiss as Peter pushed into her, breaking her barrier.

Claire almost yelped, but Nathan's lips were doing wonders keeping her distracted. Peter stilled inside her, an act that took all the will he possessed, and allowed her to grow accustomed to him within her.

When Claire felt the pain subside, she broke the kiss with Nathan and turned back to look at Peter in the eye. She bucked into him, letting him fill her completely. "Claire…" he hissed, trying to hold onto his sanity as her heat engulfed him.

He pulled out slowly and pushed back in, this time with more force. "Yes…" she encouraged, her mind reeling from the new sensation of being filled completely. He grunted in response and sped up his thrusts.

"You can't hurt me," Claire breathed, "Fuck me." She even surprised herself and her forwardness, but with Nathan and Peter she knew she could be herself. They were the only people in the world that she _could_ be totally Claire.

Peter would have laughed if he wasn't so aroused. He pumped in and out of her harder and harder, being spurred on by the sound of the bed creaking as he fucked her faster and faster. It was the most amazing feeling of his whole life. He'd fucked a lot of women, but with Claire, it was like coming home. Not even sex with Nathan felt like this.

"Oh god, Claire," he moaned. He didn't know how much longer he could last. She was too hot, wet, and tight.

Nathan couldn't take much more. With the movement of Claire's ass against his silk covered cock, he thought him might come right there in his boxers. That would have been embarrassing, so he held on to the last shreds of his control and prayed that Peter and Claire would come soon so that he could as well.

"I'm so close," Claire moaned, her body matching him thrust for thrust.

"Come for me, baby." Peter grunted.

As if on cure, Claire's body went rigid around Peter and her pussy clamped down on his cock like a vice. He thrust into her faster and faster, taking her hips in his hands and angling her to hit her deep her and deeper until her came deep inside her moaning her name over and over again.

Claire collapsed on Nathan and Peter collapsed on her, reveling in the feeling of her pussy pulsating around his softening cock.

Nathan was more than happy to feel the weight of both of them on top of him, but his erection could go unattended no longer. He moved slowly, seductively against Claire's backside and as she noticed what he was doing, she grinned wickedly and rolled Peter off of her.

"Peter, I think we've left Nathan a little unsatisfied," she said in a sad voice.

"Not unsatisfied," Nathan said, "but I do need to take care of this," he said pointing to his erection after Claire moved off of him.

"I've got it," Peter said, smiling at his brother.

"Oh god," Claire said, her pussy growing wet again. "You don't know how hot the two of you are together." She giggled.

Nathan and Peter rolled their eyes and Peter made his way in front of his brother and descended on his cock.

Nathan's eyes seemed to roll to the back of his head when he brother lick the tip of his cock, and a loud groan escaped his lips as Peter deep-throated him.

Claire bit her bottom lips as she watched them. She could see the years of intimacy between them in how they reacted to each other, and how Peter seemed to know exactly what to do to get his brother off. It wasn't 5 minutes before Nathan was fisting his brother's hair and screaming, "Fuck!" as he came down Peter's throat.

Peter rolled off of him, and Nathan sighed, completely sated for the first time in a long time. Claire moved in between both of them and they wrapped their arms around her, spooning her on both sides.

"FUCK!" Peter exclaimed, sitting up.

'What's wrong?" Claire asked, worried.

"I didn't wear a condom. You can't get pregnant." He said, running a worried hand through his hair.

Claire pulled him back down to her. "I'm in the pill. My dad put me on it after I almost raped a month ago." Claire explained. "Well, I mean my adoptive dad," she amended, giving Nathan an apologetic look.

"Raped?" Nathan almost screamed.

Claire closed her eyes, wishing she had never said anything, "He didn't do it. He killed me instead," she laughed at the irony.

'What exactly is funny about that?" Peter asked, outraged.

"It's not funny," Claire said, sobering up. "It's just how I deal with the situation."

They both held her tighter. "Nothing like that will ever happen to you again," Nathan promised, and she knew he could make good on his word. "You belong to us now. You are a Petrelli, and Petrelli's stick together."

"You will always have us." Peter continued.

Claire smiled at that. She finally had a family. She finally felt a part of something. Nathan and Peter were hers. She was their's. They were a family, just the three of them, forever.

The End.


End file.
